


of lustre; vitreous

by firewoodwander



Series: gypsum, garnet, quartz [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, Intersex Characters, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: When the sun catches him right, Foxglows.
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-1010 | Fox, Alpha-17/CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex, Alpha-17/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: gypsum, garnet, quartz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153235
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	of lustre; vitreous

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about this all. day. Finally got off my arse to write it.

Rex gasps with each thrust of Seventeen’s thick cock inside him. Broken noises slip past his lips, high whines, hitching keens, moans that startle from deep in his chest. The fingers that bruise his hips are a hot contrast to the transparisteel that slips cold and unyielding under his hands, and he’s holding on for dear life while Seventeen fucks him hard and fast from behind.

“You’re a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Seventeen murmurs lowly behind his ear. “So tight and wet, begging for me.”

Rex shivers and moans and lets his head hang between his shoulders. Seventeen slants his hot mouth over his neck, his spine, sucks and laves at him with a talented tongue. 

“Aren’t you?” Seventeen presses, and Rex nods.

“Yes—yes!” he whines. His breath is punched from his lungs with the next jerk of Seventeen’s hips against his.  _ “Please.” _

“Please?”

Rex arches his back for him, feels his cunt spasm around Seventeen’s cock.  _ “Please, _ sir.”

“Please what, Rex’ika?” Seventeen purrs. “What do you want?”

“Please sir, I wa—I want to come.”

Rex moans loudly again when Seventeen manhandles him into a better position. There’s an almost inaudible rustling from the bed across the room, a rattle, a beep, and—

_ “Ah!” _

The obscured transparisteel wall Rex is helpless against clears in one swift wave. Suddenly he can see Coruscant’s surface spread below him unimpeded, stretching between structures, towers and pits and neon lights, crawling with miniature movement. There’s a skylane a handful of floors above them, another hundreds below, and so many other buildings level with them all around.

Seventeen hums, Rex squirms and whimpers, and, just beside them, there’s a small snicker. 

“Enjoying the view, cyar’ika?” Fox murmurs into kisses along Rex’s jaw. 

“You bastard,” Rex bites out, rocking forward with the force of Seventeen’s thrusts, practically bouncing on his cock. Fox grins and ducks under Rex’s arm, hair shimmering with flames in the late evening sunset, and fits himself into the space between Rex’s arms and the cold expanse of transparisteel. 

Rex can’t help but notice when Fox’s nipples are pressed into his by their sizes and the lack of space between them. Where he breathes and his heat radiates off him and caresses Rex’s skin. Where Fox’s hands trail over Seventeen’s, link their fingers, briefly, and then trace up to hold Rex’s waist.

“Does he feel good, sir?” he rumbles.

“Ah,” Seventeen sighs,  _ “so _ good.”

“Hear that, Rex’ka? You’re a good boy.”

Rex huffs, groans, nearly falls into Fox completely when one of Seventeen’s hands slips down to skim his clit.

Fox digs his fingers in below Rex’s ribs and kisses him. Rex moans into his mouth, tries to kiss him back, but can hardly keep up even as he switches between tongue and teeth. Shakily, bucking into Seventeen’s hand as he rubs his clit with thigh-quaking intensity, Rex takes one hand off the transparisteel and fits it to Fox’s side.

“Mm, cold,” Fox mutters against his cheek. His hips tilt into it, though, so Rex lets himself slide it down his front to curl over Fox’s own large clit.

Heat coils higher in Rex’s gut when he twitches and moans, still sensitive. Seventeen doesn’t let up on fucking Rex into Fox, is already stuttering as Rex clenches down on him. He grunts and loses his finesse quite spectacularly as he begins to fill Rex with his come, holding him tighter while Rex practically melts. Fox reaches down, smug, and replaces Seventeen’s lax hand with his own, far more precise one.

“Kriff,” Seventeen mumbles into Rex’s shoulder. Rex is biting his lip too hard to reply, though still twitching around his cock with abandon and trying not to whine at the feel of come beginning to drip down the insides of his thighs. Fox shudders underneath him, kisses him, redoubles his efforts, and has Rex gasping and coming into his hand in mere moments.

Rex comes down, slowly, with a soft hand on his cunt and kisses traded back and forth—between himself and Fox and watching Fox and Seventeen over his shoulder, it’s a rather incredible position to be privileged with. Eventually Seventeen pulls out of him, soft, and Rex begins to run his fingers back over the squidgy skin between Fox’s clit and ass.

He drops to his knees as one finger finds his still-slick entrance and begins to circle it, drawing more noises and jerks out of him. Rex feels it when Seventeen steps forward and kisses Fox again, swallowing his yelp when Rex leans in and licks over his clit. He flicks it with the tip of his tongue, traces around him, teases him, and when he presses it flat and sucks on him, Seventeen swallows those noises, too.

Fox’s hand comes to rest on Rex’s head. His nails scratch at his scalp and pull him tighter against his clit urgently, though not quite roughly. Rex presses his wet finger past Fox’s rim and fucks it gently into him, grinning with each twitch and gasp and shiver. 

It’s not long before Fox is coming too in Rex’s mouth, his small shout of pleasure muffled in Seventeen’s neck. Rex pulls back to grip his thigh and rest his forehead against his knee. Both Fox and Seventeen stroke his head, shoulders, whatever they can reach while they breathe quietly, together. 

Outside the window, the disappearing sun glances off a neighbouring scraper. Rex notices, then, the fiery halo it wraps around Fox’s curves and edges, Seventeen’s muscles and smirk, and the fluff of black and brownish hair between them. 

After a moment Seventeen moves away, and Fox looks down at Rex through heavy-lidded eyes. He smiles.

“Mesh’la, ner cyar’ka.”

Rex leans into the palm over his cheek and sighs.

“Don’t slur,” Seventeen says. His voice is gruff, but still soft. He traipses back over and pats Rex’s hip before he lifts him up and presses something smooth to his cunt; Rex lets him push the toy inside without complaint, but he whines when it pulls on his rim. “You sound like a half-baked cadet trying to be slick.”

“You take that back,” Fox grouses. “Just because the shinies like me better…” 

“I think you’ll find they like  _ me _ better,” Rex says, just for the hell of it. He presses his temple into Fox’s knee and smiles innocently up from beneath his lashes.

“Every one of them that does has terrible taste,” Seventeen says. Rex tips his head to look up at him, too, and he scowls.

It’s the time later, that they all spend when they’re piled back on the bed, that Rex treasures the most. With Fox in the middle, cuddled up to Seventeen (or  _ oversized storage heater, _ as Fox likes to call him), Rex can drape himself over Fox’s very comfortable chest and nudge his toes between ankles until all of their legs are tangled to Haran, and it’s still worth the discomfort of extricating himself after they wake up. It’s Seventeen’s hand curling around his side, Fox bunching the blankets around them in some mess of a nest. It’s tucking his nose into Fox’s collar and smelling the soap from the bathroom and the caff-and-smoke of the Guard’s postings that has wound itself into the very fibres of Fox’s being. The salt of the ocean in Seventeen’s hair, the tang of blood behind his teeth, even when Rex least expects it to linger. 

“Stop thinking,” Fox mumbles. His arm tightens over Rex’s back.

“Noisy children should be asleep by nightfall,” Seventeen agrees, though they watched the sun finally set an hour ago while the bath water was still hot and the bubbles were still climbing from where Fox tipped in too-much gel.

Someone tries to kick. It gets all of them equally.

“Grumpy old men should take their walking canes and retire,” Rex retorts sleepily. Seventeen digs a finger into his ribs but says nothing. Sleep comes easy, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me here on [tumblr](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/) :3c


End file.
